A Special Honeymoon
by Ja-Rules
Summary: Cuddy wants something special from House for a romantic honeymoon and House gives it in the only way he can, through his music.


**Ok so I must tell you that this story just popped into my head. I was kinda excited because this is my first fanfic but that doesn't mean you have to go easy on the reviews. You can be as mean and nasty as you want, it's ok im a tough cookie (not really) haha.**

**The song mention in this fic is "Out Of My League" by Stephen Speaks - highly recommend hearing the song for better understanding of this story.  
**

* * *

When the ceremony had ended, House quickly started to push Cuddy in the direction of the door as people began to bombard them with congratulations. They soon made it outside and towards their getaway limo.

"You're acting like you're in a hurry" Cuddy said laughing as House pushed her in the limo with him quickly following suit.

"Yes, I'm in a hurry to have my way with my wife" House stated as he shut the door and the limo began to move.

"Really? I never would have guessed."

House began kissing Cuddy's neck while his figures gently cupped the side of her face.

"Well if you were surprised with that news then I must tell you that I plan on ripping off your dress and destroying you with awesome sex when we get home."

"Who said you'll get anything?"

House immediately stopped kissing and looked Cuddy in the eyes.

"You'll deny this man the right to ravish his new wife on their honeymoon?"

Cuddy started to giggle.

"This man you speak of hasn't earn the right yet. All he did was show up and say 'I do'. He now needs to do something else more special then we'll talk."

"You are a very evil women."

"And that's why you love me."

Cuddy said and she leaned up and kissed him. House decided to take it up a notch and slipped his tongue into the kiss. They were glued to each other until they reached Cuddy's, and now House's, home.

As they entered their sweet abode, House asks "So what kind of special thing are you looking for?"

Cuddy laid down on the couch "Oh, you know something nice for once; maybe even romantic but that may be hard for you."

"You don't think I can be romantic?"

"You?" Cuddy giggled, "I have a hard time believing"

House took this as a challenge. "I can be so romantic that you'll be begging me to make love to you."

"Ok bring it."

House thought for a moment. What could he do? He looked around the room for some ideas. There were two candles, a piano, and the fireplace. He smiled as he realized his plan.

"Ok, I got it."

House quickly got matches and went over to the wood pile. He began building a small fire in the fireplace, then lighted to two candles in the room and placed them on opposite ends of the coffee table. He then went over to the piano.

Cuddy looked at him with curiosity, "Are you going to play for me?"

"That's the plan, ma'am and a little bit of singing."

Cuddy was a bit surprised. It was rare when House played for her on one of his instruments but also singing? Never would she dream of him doing that for her. This was indeed special.

House was kind of nervous, he has never sung in front of anyone ever.

"You must promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't make fun of my singing."

Cuddy laughed, "I promise."

House then took a deep breath and began to play.

_All the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
as she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_'cause I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again  
_

Cuddy was so surprise by House's song choice. She never thought him a romantic but here is proof. What's even more amazing to her is that this is her song now. She couldn't believe it.

_  
It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
as the world spins around her she laughs,  
rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling  
but it's no surprise_

_'cause I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
'cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but I'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again. _

At this point, Cuddy got up and made her way towards House and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she listened.

_Its her hair and her eyes today  
That just simply take me away  
And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way  
All the times I have sat and stared  
As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
As he purses her lips, bats her eyes And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

_'cause I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
'cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but I'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again_

When the song ended, House leaned back a little on Cuddy as she began to kiss the side of his face.

"Greg, I want you to make love to me now."

House eagerly obeyed.

* * *

**ok please review :)**


End file.
